A Clown's Tale SneakPeak! 100
by legrandfromage
Summary: This is a story from Le Grand Fromage from the Das GrosseKorps Clan www.dasgrossekorpsclan. It is one of my many. It is currently a SneakPeak!. It is just single chapter previews of popular characters in the story. Email me at if you see spelling mistake


**Das GrosseKorps Clan Story Book Fun:**

**A Clown's Tale SneakPeak! 1.0**

**Introduction**

**This is A Clown's Tale SneakPeak 1.0 from the Das GrosseKorps Clan.**

Le Grand Fromage, The Creator of the Das GrosseKorps Clan and Creator of A Clown's Tale, created this SneakPeak to firstly, help people learn the origin of the names of the members of the Das GrosseKorps Clan. And secondly, to give a Preview of the Book that someday I (Le Grand Fromage) hope to be on of your local book dealers shelves and be a movie. Read the prolog for more information!

**Shaggy Scooby Gimpy's Big Break**

**Chapter 6: Getting Ready**

A man walked up to him. It was Shaggy Scooby Gimpy! "Hello, dude, I'm Shaggy. And don't let anybody see you. I want to make it a secret! Okay?" Shaggy said. "Okay, and my name is Andy Larken. I play as a clown at Das GroßcKorps Building." replied Andy. "Das... What?" asked Shaggy. "I've always wondered what it means!" said Andy. "Well, whatever, dude. Go get dressed. Your almost on and remember... don't get caught." Shaggy said strongly. Andy went into the dressing room, making sure to lock the door so nobody would come in. Not only because he was getting dressed but because his customer had told him that he wanted nobody to see him, so nobody will see him. And besides, he's famous. "Don't mess with the famous people," "The customer is always right". Andy had learned these little things and more from his boss, Mr. Beverly. He always had them in the back of his head... but he remembered almost all the time.

Andy was now dressed. The hair of his costume was all standing up on end. He had a big red nose and he had lots of makeup on. Mostly white, some black and some blue. He was somewhat tired, so his eyes were druppy and sad looking. His tie was not tied properly. It was loose.

He was on backstage. Everybody was waiting.

**Le Grand Fromage's Big Break**

**Chapter 7: Every Story with Heroes, Needs Enemies of Heroes**

Le Grand Fromage, one of GGAS's greatest enemies since Sally Mander, was waiting outside of GGAS, on his "Instrument de poulie et de corde". He was armed with his "Plus le Pistolet est Grand, Plus le Laser est Grand Gun" . "Je détruirai ces phénomènes, ha, ha, ha. Ils seront à facile avec cette arme." laughed Le Grand Fromage.

All the GGAS troops were still waiting for the show, when there was a big explosion. Wood and Glass was everywhere. "Vous mourrez, vous peuplez. Mourez, mourez, mourez, ha, ha, ha!" yelled Le Grand Fromage with his head at an angle and looking to the wall opposite of the stage. "Shhhh, there's a show about to start." said the commander. "Ah, goody, j'aime des jeux! Est-ce que Je Puis Observer?" asked Le Grand Fromage. "Okay." said the commander. "Merci!" thanked Le Grand Fromage. He sat down. "Passez le maîs éclaté!". "Here's the Popcorn." said one guy as he passed a "_Extra Large, Extreme Real Buttered Popcorn Container_". "Ainsi vous des types avez votre propre snack-bar?" asked Le Grand Fromage. "All to ourselves!" claimed one guy.

Andy was back stage, getting in position. The curtain was opening.

**Mr. Beverly's Big Break**

**Chapter 12: Start of Flashback #1: Getting up and Going**

It was 8:30 in the morning. Andy was getting up from bed. He had scratched his hair and his back. Like he does every morning. He had went down the stairs, still scratching and itching. He had filled the coffee machine with coffee beans. He had said to Andrea, who had been sitting at the table, eating toast and drinking coffee, "Morning, Honey." He had waited for the coffee machine to make coffee. It finished. He put some bread into the toaster, pulled the lever down, and went to the table with his coffee. He sat beside his wife. They had a conversation while Andy waited for his toast. He had waited 3 minutes. His toast popped out of the toaster. He got out of his chair, went over to the toaster and put the toast on his plate, which he had gotten out of the cupboard. He buttered it, took a bite out of it and sat back down at the table. He had another conversation with Andrea, this time while he ate his toast. He ate all of his toast. He went back up the stairs. He went into the bathroom and shaved his small beard. He had shaved every day that week. He had a shower. He sung in the shower. He had sung his theme song. "Oh, I'm Bonzo the Clown. Oh, I'm Bonzo the Clown. Here to make you have fun. OHHHHH, I'm Bonzoooooo the Clownnnn. Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Boan.". He brushed his teeth. He got dressed for work. He went out the front door of his house. He got into his car. His 1994 Saturn. Yes, I mean the one from Andy's nightmare! "Bye, Honey," "Bye, Dear." He drove off to work at the "Das GroßcKorps Building". Yes, I mean the building from Andy's nightmare. He got to work at 9:15 in the morning He walked into the building. He decided to walk up all 80 floors. He got to the 21st floor when he decided to take the elevator for the rest of the way. He got to the 80th floor. He went up to the secatary and said, "Can I see Mr. Beverly?" "Sure can, walk right in!" the sectrary had said. He walked in. "Hello, Larken." said Mr. Beverly. "Hello, Mr. Beverly, sir. What's the job today, sir?" "Well, our company is going on a world tour. I want you to come." "But my wife will kill me if I'm gone that long." "You got a problem with that?" questioned Mr. Beverly. "No, sir." mumbled Andy. "I can't hear you, Larken." "NO, SIR!" yelled Andy. "Good, then get going." commanded Mr. Beverly. "Yes, sir, Mr. Beverly, sir." mumbled Andy. Mr. Beverly didn't bother making Andy say it louder. Andy went down the elevator, out the front door of the Das GroßcKorps Building and into his 1994 Saturn. He drove 5 feet, when...

**Guard 1 & 2's Big Break**

**Chapter 13: What Kind of Person makes you Drive with Creepy Guy's Dressed in Black Suits?**

...two creepy guys dressed in black suits started to run down the street, chasing after Andy's car. One was yelling, " Stop your vehicle. I demand you to stop your vehicle." Andy couldn't hear him, but he saw him. Andy then rolled down his window and asked, "What?". The creepy guy was running while Andy was driving. The Creepy Guy's then demanded Andy to pull his vehicle to the side of the road. Andy did so. The Creepy Guy's opened the 1994 Saturn's back door and showed Andy their, what they called, "_Identity Cards_". Andy looked at the cards in surprise. They were security from the Das GroßcKorps Building. They demanded Andy to get out his vehicle so they could do a full inspection. They searched for anything suspicious. They searched his brief case. It was his brief case with his gym clothes in it. It really smelt bad. The security guard covered his nose in despair. It made the guard's eyes water. They had searched everything in the car. "By the order of law and more importantly, Mr. Beverly, we must drive with you all the way to the airport." said the security guard. "Okay, I guess." replied Andy. One sat in the front seat and one sat in the back seat, behind Andy. They drove off through Downtown Kingston.

But I thought Andy lived in Camelbridge. Well, he doesn't. Perhaps he's read too many humorous stories.

He drove along Main Street. Main Street ends at Braidwood Avenue. They went down Braidwood Avenue. Then they went down Park Street, then Cameron Street. They stopped at traffic lights at the intersection of Cameron Street and Monaghan Road. They went down Monaghan Road. They then went down Crawford Drive. Crawford Drive ended at the Kingston Airport.

**Lori Makney's Big Break**

**Chapter 17: Andy Kisses the Hot Maid. If Andrea Found Out, She'd be Vwery, Vwery Angry**

"So, what's your name?." questioned Andy droolingly. "Lori... Lori Makney. What's yours?" said the maid. "Andrew Larken." Andy said. Andy was staring at the maid's beauty. If this were a cartoon, there would have to be big pink hearts coming out of his head. "Can I kiss you?" asked Andy, deliriously and for some strange reason, heartily. "Okay! Follow me!" said Lori. Andy was curious. Lori seemed to be headed to the girl's washroom. Andy started to whimper. He was going to go into the girl's washroom. He walked in the girl's washroom after Lori. Lori looked back to see Andy whimpering. She knew what he was whimpering about. He didn't want to go into the girl's washroom. "It's where the boss won't find me!" "Smart!"

Andy's Security Guard's were looking for Andy. He had ditched them when they got inside. They could see Andy go into the girl's washroom. "But why is he going in there?" asked Guard 2. "I've got no idea, but code #97123 say's we have to see or hear him at all time's." said Guard 1. "I'm not going in the girl's washroom. Your going in the girl's washroom." said Guard 2. "I'm not going in the girl's washroom. Your going in the Girl's washroom." replied Guard 1. They repeated this process over, over and over again.

They walked into a bathroom stall. "Is it time?" asked Andy. "Time for what?" asked Lori. "My kiss!" replied Andy. "Yes, it is." Do I have to say everything about the kiss? No, I didn't think so!

"I ain't going in no girl's bathroom. You are." said guard 2. "Alright. But I'll just knock. I ain't goin' in Princess Sissy Queen's Throne Room... one of her many, many" replied Guard 1. Guard 2 was embarrassed.

Then, A lady security guard walked up and said, "I'll take care of it, boy's." She looked up at the ceiling. Guard 1 then knocked on the door.

Andy and Lori stopped kissing to the sound of knocking on the door. "You better go see what's going on out there." "I guess your right. Catch yeah later, sweetie."

The Lady Guard was walking towards the door to the girl's washroom. Then, Lori walked out, trying to act like Andy wasn't in the washroom. "Have you seen a Male with red hair and a white T-shirt in there, miss." "I didn't see any invader's of a girl's privacy in there. No, none at all." said Lori. "But I saw him go in there." said Guard 2. "I think you saw him go into the next 'Hallway'." replied Lori. "Great all this time, when we could have looked for him. But, No, No, we had to waste our fighting about going in the girl's washroom!" said Guard 2. "I wasn't the one fighting. You were the one fighting!" claimed Guard 1. Guard 2 was about to fight back when the Lady Guard stopped them and told them to go find Andy. When they were gone, Lori peaked back in the washroom and told Andy that it was okay to come out now. Andy went back to his seat. The guard's went right past Andy, then walked backwards to see Andy there.

**The Waiter's Big Break**

**Chapter 24: Dinner is Somewhat Served**

"Eeeekscusah me Mouseyer? Do you want to regard our menu? OOO LA LA we are very oozing with de fromage tonight!" said the waiter. The waiter leaned over Andy. His breath was hot and foul with old fromage. "Yo, man, get away from me, first of all, your breath stinks, second of all… can I order please?" asked Andy. "Yes, yes, mouseyer. Will it be a Froggie Leg Salad?" asked the waiter. Lori then said, "For me it will, be a Caesar Salad, with extra croutons. What about you Andy?" "Well for me, I would like… uhhh… let me see, ahhh yes, my favorite, a Clem Soda!" said Andy.

Ahhhhh, yes, Andy's favorite drink of all time, Clem Soda. He stares at it like the two Guards starred at the Fancy French Hotel, like a gift from heaven. If he doesn't get his Clem Soda, he gets angry… very, very angry. Maybe it's the taste, Maybe it's the caffeine!

"Sorry mouseyer, we don't carry this, this, how do you say… Clem Soda." He leaned away from Andy in disgust at his foul American choices. Andy was very relieved because of his foul fromaggio breath stink. "WHAT, DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE CLEM SODA. IT'S MY FAVOTITE. WHEN I DON'T GET MY CLEM SODA, I GET VERY, VERY ANGRY. MAYBE IT'S THE TASTE. MAYBE ITS THE CAFFEINE!" yelled Andy. "Sorry mouseyer, we don't carry this, this, how do you say… Clem Soda. And there's nothing you English people can say that can make our French businesses' carry your North American products!" sniffed the waiter, his nose getting higher and higher in the air. "Oh, yeah?" snickered Andy. "Yeah!" sniffed the waiter.

Andy stood up on his very fine French chair and grabbed the waiter by his handlebar moustachio, pulling it in opposite directions across his face. The waiter spluttered and squirmed and began trying to punch Andy in his soft jelly-like American stomach. Lori screamed. "ANDY! What's up with the violence all of a sudden? Are you out of your soft jelly-like American mind?"

Andy snapped out of his homicidal Clem Soda rage at the sound of her voice. He let go of the moutachio and said, "Pardonez moi mouse-yer, please do not call the French Gestapo on me. I will have the froggie salad after all." Andy lowered his head to the table and wept at the thought of eating tiny frog limbs. It was his own fault.

"Here you go." sniffed the waiter. "Thank you." moaned Andy.

Andy stared at the salad. Every once in a while he would toss and turn it, so he wouldn't have to look at the frog limbs. After what the cheese in his salad did to the waiter breath-wise, Andy didn't even think about touching the old fromage, as the waiter called it. Also, the lettuce was somewhat brown. If he did eat it, he would be sick for a lonnnggggg time.

"Andy, aren't you going to eat your excellent salad. It's for the high class, you know!" said Lori. Andy moaned and said, "If you want it, go ahead, I'm not eatin' this composer special." "I don't want it, the legs are still moving. Just the thought of a frog's leg moving while its in your throat." said Lori. Andy then looked for the waiter and called, "Hey, dumb waiter, come put this composer special in the composer, ha, ha, ha!" "What was that, stupid American man, you want more?" laughed the waiter back. "Just get over here." Andy said strongly, at the sound of someone making fun of him.

The waiter came over. "Dispose of this immediately." said Andy. "Yes, mouseyer." The waiter took the salad and tossed it in the garbage.

**Prolog**

I would like to say thank you to all my Das GrosseKorps Clan Buddies and the support of new coming members, and fellow book readers!

If you do not understand the SneakPeak, hope that someday it will be a book on your Local Book Dealers Shelves or a movie!

You can email me (Le Grand Fromage) at visit http/www.dasgrossekorpsclan. Fromall us buddies down at the Das GrosseKorps Clan… Thank you and Have a Nice Day!

Note: Andy Larken was not included because he is the main character in A Clown's Tale and it would be hard to find a good preview Chapter and not spoil the whole story.

Note: Kelly Barbie Smith was not included because she is not a actual character in A Clown's Tale but a character in other story's by Le Grand Fromage.


End file.
